Like an Acorn
by chloecomberfeild45
Summary: Cloned from the stolen samples of supervillain Poison Ivy's DNA, Five never thought she would actually meet the woman she was molded after. Yet, when a group of teenage heroes appear out of nowhere, where will Five stand?
1. The Color Red

_"Hey, kiddo I think you owe Red and I ah thankya?"_

The woman in violent shades of crimson and black pointed a gloved finger towards the shell shocked girl before her.

Five said nothing to the woman, her mind a jumbled mess desperately trying to figure out her environment. Her widened eyes stared around the familiar and yet different room in curious fascination.

Somewhere in the back of her mind the teen knew this wasn't right, the walls were not supposed to look like that. These women, the clown? And Red... did not belong.

The women dressed in flashy costumes were not like the people who'd molded her. The world felt raw; Five's knees shook again, unused to being pulled so abruptly from her hibernation.

"The walls were white... _before_" she whispered almost to herself, a nauseous feeling drifting into her stomach. A twitch in her hips made the girl clutch the pod entrance with an iron tight grasp.

"Wow, Red ya' got yourself a real prize in this one!" The clown laughed, her cackle filling the teen with unease.

This statement should have unnerved her more than the laugh, but Five was more curious than scared. Curiosity had always gotten her into trouble.

Head cocked to the side, the teenager stared oddly at the women, her face pressed into a deep set frown, "This is a horrible simulation," she finally stated crossly.

This seemed to cause amusement between both of the women, the clown, and the quiet _Red_... Who wasn't much red as she was green.

"Simulation?" The voluptuous woman in green asked, a cheeky grin evident on her face, as if she was holding back her own laugh.

"Obviously, how else would you be here? No one comes here besides the doctors," the girl said with a sigh of disappointment, "and the G-Gnomes..." her lips parted slightly as if she was going to continue, eyes scanning for other imperfections in the system when the daze of the sudden awakening broke and the realization of the blood on the walls clicked in her mind.

"Oh," She wanted to step out of the pod then, her heart starting to kick into overdrive, with the sudden realization that she could actually be in danger.

Five didn't need to ask where her G-Gnome was, now that she looked carefully she could see it. _Well, she could see parts of it;_ one next to the pod controls, another almost hidden around the side of her container, another smeared against the door.

The clown and Red just watched her carefully as she studied the room, "It didn't like us wak'n you so it had a little accident," The clown laughed again.

A small ripple of remorse coaxed its way down Five's spine. They'd always been together. The little creature that usually sat on her shoulder, was now gone and she was alone again. "Oh," She whispered again, a look of disgust filling her eyes with more than silent tears.

"Don't be sad Darling, we came to liberate you," Red murmured sickeningly sweet, the girl assumed this was supposed to be comforting. She didn't do well with other people's definitions on emotions.

"Liberate?" she asked brokenheartedly. The word felt wrong in her mouth, like they were someone else's ideas. "I do not understand," she whispered in a clipped voice, her brows coming together in a crease as she tried to see past tears.

Five's fingers dug into the metal edges as she teetered over the edge, yet she hadn't made the plunge to the floor. '_You shouldn't do that._' The voice in the back of her head reprimanded her harshly.

She wasn't supposed to leave the pod. Not without the doctors. That was the rules. T-this though, this was different, she wasn't sure if the same rules applied now.

"I don't like it when people steal from me," The redhead said seriously as she stepped forward hiding the closest body part from Five's view as she approached. Her eyes scanning the girl up and down as if appraising a lamp in a department store.

Swallowing hard, the girl refused to flinch holding back the contempt for the woman as she came within inches of her.

"What did they steal from you?" The teenager asked sidestepping the woman, her legs wobbling awkwardly a bit as they hit the ground. It felt strange for the girl to be outside of the pod, but she knew that being cornered felt worse.

"It's rude... To not ask your savior's name," Red taunted back as if this was some exciting game of cat and mouse. Five wasn't sure who was winning- or if she wanted to even know. All the girl knew was that the mouse always died.

"I'm not skilled with social customs, forgive me..." her voice trailing off as she rounded the terminal slowly, as if they wouldn't notice her making a beeline for the exit. Shock registering in her system as she almost tripped over something that should not have been in her way: a set of human legs. A familiar looking geneticist's vacant eyes stared up in what appeared to be fear.

His blood was what coated the walls. The girl couldn't help but notice that it was in part blood splatter, the other sections though- they looked almost smeared on as if a small hand had used the gory lubricant as fingerpaint.

Blood coated the dead man's stomach a bullet hole through his once white jacket and flesh told a crystal clear story. The teenager had never seen a gun in real life, but had been educated enough upon what they could do.

Five's bottom lip pressed dangerously against her teeth as she held in her fury, the nauseous feeling returning to her stomach once again.

"Did he steal from you too?" She asked using all of her might not to attack. Two against one, and the clown had a gun, even she wasn't that slick; not in these tight quarters anyways.

"No, he'd tried to set off the alarm," the redhead smiled sadly acting as if the murder was simply out of her hands. "He didn't like the punchline," the clown girl snickered as she flipped across the room with alarming skill, her body bending over backwards in perfect formation as she completed her back flips. Her cheery smile infuriating.

"I don't understand why you are so upset, they were keeping you prisoner, you were a weapon to them we've come to free you." Red continued, her eyes had a familiar quality as she rounded the corner, the clown approaching Five from the other side, both were literally cornering the teen now, their faces deadly serious.

"And what if I don't want to be liberated?" she asked carefully trying to think a way out of the situation. The room had only one entrance, which Red was blocking.

"It doesn't work that way, you walk out with us or Harls can show you one of her famous punchlines," Red continued, smiling grimly as if this was an unfortunate job she had to do with no say over her actions.

"Hrmh, you don't say?" The girl whispered to herself after a moment, wondering what it would be like to be shot. She'd never been shot before. Of course, Five really hadn't done a lot before. Simulation aside obviously. No, death didn't seem to appeal to her as she weighed her options with consideration.

"You're not leaving me with a lot of choices here are you... Red?" She asked guardedly her mind racing as she thought about how to best counter this attack.

"You're a smart girl, and you can call me Ivy," The woman smiled saucily as she outstretched an arm in the girl's direction holding it in the air as if waiting for her to shake it.


	2. Gunshots and Punchlines

Five's mind flashed as she saw Ivy's hand reach out towards her. Without hesitation she felt her own body move, yet it wasn't to distribute a friendly shake. Instead, Five's hands both quickly wrapped around the redheaded woman's forearm her fingers digging in roughly while she snapped it back with calculated precision. The sound of the murderous woman's cracking bones permeated the silence, and Five felt pleased.

Her actions were slick, each with its own purpose as she shoved the howling woman violently away from the door. Her aim impeccable as the injured Ivy tumbled into the clown, knocking both of them to the floor. Five wasted no time before soaring through the now open terminal door.

The sound of gunshots ringing in her ears as she skated safely around a corner. Five's chest pounding up and down, as her shoulders shook, her agile legs flying over the tiled floor with each step. Cool sweat fell from the back of her neck as her long brown hair swept behind her haphazardly. Panic read in her eyes as she heard the sounds of the women trailing behind her. She'd hoped the injury would have given her more time to work with. Yet, within seconds their voices filled with chaotic anger bounced off the corridor walls, as they tried to catch up to Five. Obviously Ivy wasn't detoured easily. This did not please the clone one bit.

Usually in simulations broken appendages gave her at least a minute heading. She expected that minute. Her mind raced with algorithms on which hallways would best increase the distance between the three of them. Her body moving naturally made her sloppy with paying attention to her surroundings. In the tests this was a mistake that she could easily control, but now that it was real things were different. **She wanted that freaking minute.**

Five's stomach jumped painfully to her throat as she lost her balance. A surprised gasp leaving her throat as she slid in more blood, the bodies of two G-Gnomes laid mutilated to her right, although they-themselves, were not familiar looking she felt a ping of loss deep in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was for the G-Gnomes or that she lost more time.

Five felt anger pool in her chest as she thought about how stupid her actions were. She was acting like a child, like she didn't know what she was doing. She was 16 weeks old, not some fresh formed cast. She hated the fact she was falling for tricks she'd bled for on the first day of practice. There were rules you just followed, she knew that, but then why was she failing each one? Wasting time thinking about time, and how things were supposed to be, when she needed to be evaluating the place as a completely new structure.

The clone had been taught that fear and panic would be a problematic component in real life, but besides the occasional fear of disappointing her teachers/doctors/scientists she'd never really experienced the feeling. Although simulations were very realistic and even painful at times, she never had to fear over the future or death. She had never felt the all-consuming panic of the failure she was faced with today. If she didn't get her head into the game she would die. It was as simple as that. Life was a game and she was inches from losing.

Blinking back the rolling emotions Five concentrated on her surroundings, taking in her environment, noting the differences and using them to her benefit instead of trying to navigate on memory of what things used to be.

Her eyes scanned carefully the now dimmed and blinking lights of her once brightly lit subterranean level. The sterilization which once demanded special treatment by janitorial staff was now desecrated with the crimson liquid that coated the walls and floor. The blood was too thick for it to be human, Five reasoned that it was also G-Gnome even though no bodies were present.

A light flickered over her head threatening to go out before returning to its dull magnitude. Five shuttered, the bloodied walls span around her dizzyingly for a moment as understood what the blinking lights meant. They were running on generators, and she knew the power to the building couldn't just be cut. The entire complex was run on the energy produced by a certain type of G-Gnome.

There was a floor somewhere in the building that she'd walked by once, which she knew was full of them. She'd only seen it once, when her own simulation room was broken and she was forced to use another. Five had only seen a glimpse of the room filled with rows of glowing sealed pods, each containing strange creatures who looked nothing like the one resting on her shoulder. When she'd asked the guard escorting her to her destination, he'd told her all about them. It had amazed her how such little creatures could have so much life that they could run the whole building. For the lights to be running on the generators… The room must have been a blood bath.

Each level was supposed to have two generators, but obviously Ivy and the clown had blown one when they'd rushed her awakening process. This meant that taking the elevator was not a viable option. It also meant that help, if it was even coming at all would take hours, if not days. No, she would have to change tactics. Although the situation was unusual she was not accustomed to waiting for someone to save her. It was her job to create her own escape.

Five swallowed back the desire to give up as she concentrated on creating a plan for escape, or at least waiting until the clown ran out of bullets. Determination started to settle into the clone. _She could do this, all she needed to—_ A single gunshot rang through the encompassing sound of Five's fast beating heart.

_Miss?_No, Five's teeth ground tightly as she felt a sharp stinging in her shoulder. The white material of her suit ripped at the top, a large cut added her own blood to the hall. The bullet had only grazed her yet, with the proximity to her head, she wasted no time dashing around another twisting corner.

The level was blocks upon blocks of twists and turns. Although fear pounded in her chest, she knew that in games of hide and seek she was unbeatable. All she would need to do was loose them, and then find the emergency exit stairs on either side of the complex and then... The girl didn't know what she would do then, all that mattered was getting away from them. Or at least that's what she kept reminding herself.

The path Five was taking was familiar, and as her feet pumped against the awaiting ground her mind worked, the biting pain from her wound didn't feel any different than those she'd gotten in the simulations, yet she kept in mind that she would need to address it eventually even if it was just a graze. Panicked fears were pushed aside roughly as she continued on. Her mind wrapped up on moving forward and keeping them behind. Keeping them one corner, one hallway behind was what would keep her alive. It would keep her from becoming one of the clown's punchlines. So, Five ran, taking turning twists that caused her to backtrack and hopefully mix up the two trailing behind her.

Her objective so clear in her mind she forgot her rules of surroundings again. Taking a sharp turn down a hallway they'd traveled past twice before Five didn't consider the fact that it could have changed in the short time she had left it, she hadn't considered the idea of other people, which is why she didn't see the now present group until it was too late.

The air burst from Five's lungs as she collided into a solid mass, her body scrambling dangerously as the force of her impact sent her body and object to the ground. It took only second for her to realize she hadn't collided with a _what_ but a _who_.


	3. Air Vents and Bodysuits

Five's brain felt deep fried as she clutched onto the person for a moment like a child would their security blanket. _He's warm_. Her lips trembled for a second before realization of her actions crashed down upon her like a wave.

The boy (as far as she could tell?) was not a doctor, guard, or scientist. Latching onto complete strangers hoping they could help her was downright stupid. For one thing, he was even more freakishly costumed than the women. Although at first touch he'd been warm, the bright blue bodysuit was rough, painful more so when it collided with her injured shoulder. The shock and hurt rang like a bell through her body, as she tried to sit up no longer willing to play the innocent damsel.

A hodgepodge of noise surrounded her, swelling in her ears as Five's head whipped up. The two women were catching up, and this man was not alone. There were four of them in counting, unlike the women they did not appear far older than her. Blue boy, and two others were dressed so strangely. Spandex and masks…

Five had been taught that no one hid their face unless they were up to something they shouldn't have been. None of these boys were supposed to be here, just like the women. All of their faces were covered, all of their bodies no doubt hiding surprises like the gun slinging, acrobatic clown. Except for the one barking questions her way, no he was dressed like she'd seen others in the simulations. Regular pants, a plain black shirt decorated with a strange red '_s_'.

Just because he wasn't wearing a mask didn't mean he wasn't a threat in his own way, she knew that. He was with the others. Yet, she was happy he didn't try to mask his true feelings as Ivy and the clown had, Five knew he wasn't happy seeing her. His eyes were frighteningly serious as he tried to reach where she was on the ground. Five was still next to the boy in blue, his confusion at her presence seemed even greater than her own. He'd yet to move, to do anything but stare. All but the serious eyed boy seemed surprised, and she could use this.

Five's own body suddenly lashing out as she had with the redhead; legs kicking out with enough force to send the already grounded boy sliding. Lurching upwards she regained her balance in seconds. Sidestepping a shocked boy wearing a bodysuit decorated with some kind of lightning bolt. The sounds of Ivy and the clown entering the hallway greeted Five's ears as she turned the other corner leaving the shell shocked boys behind.

Five wasn't sure if the boys were working with Ivy, or what exactly they were doing on her level. _She didn't care._ As long as their awkwardness slowed down the women, who seemed the bigger threat.

Running at full speed down the dimly lit hallway Five tried to keep track of every turn she took, every path she switched to. The frantic fear of not reaching the emergency stairs in time ticked like a bomb in the back of her mind. The girl did not know why she felt such need to go to the stairs, just because she would reach them didn't mean that she was safe. She could die as easily on the stairs as she could in the confusing maze of halls. Yet, her adrenalin rushed mind could concentrate on nothing else. The stairs were familiar, the stairs did not wear strange costumes or shoot at her. This level that had once been safe now radiated with war.

The scientists had not prepared her for this. Five was used to scenarios where she was the only one with powers. Even in those dream like situations she was never dressed oddly. Perhaps a little more scantily but that was only to fulfill the mission. Missions had meanings, they were not confusing.  
Missions also had blueprints. Even though the hallways were familiar it was still a maze and her brain could not process changes fast enough to perfectly keep up with it. Reaching the next intersection Five felt her body hesitate. _Was it right or left towards the stairway?_ She couldn't remember. The feelings of panic crept up her spine again irritating her with her failing skills. She wasn't supposed to panic. Why was she panicking? Even as she questioned herself she couldn't turn it off, which only made her panic more. That wasn't helping, it wasn't giving her more time between herself the rapidly growing sounds of her pursuer.

"How unlucky," she whispered to herself as she calculated her chances for each twisting hallway. It would be equally probable that one was the correct way to go. Yet which one would take her to the stairs?

**_Right-or-Left?_**

_**Right-or-Left?**_

_**Right-or-Left?**_

Five suddenly dove towards the right, her legs springing to action, her body turning the corner the moment she saw a figure step into the one she'd once occupied. "Very unlucky," she almost whined as it took only seconds for her to realize that her decision was incorrect.

The hallway only protruded a few feet before cutting off. A vending machine hummed to life at the end, the only room joined to the structure was a small janitorial closet hardly large enough for her to fit in. Hiding in there would be illogical, escaping was preferred but if a fight was necessary she thought it best not to be inhibited by cleaning supplies.

Five wondered if she should turn and fight, her mind calculating the odds as she reached the machine. "16.6% chance," the girl whispered to herself anxiously. There wasn't even a 20% chance that she would get the broken armed Red chasing after her, more likely it was one of the boys with unknown powers, or even worse the gun-clad clown. It was impossible to calculate the success rate of the battles with so many unknown variables on the table so instead, Five searched for another option. Her head shot around quickly studying the area with extreme care, as she did a second glance of the hall for other options. For the first time since she awoke a grin planted itself upon her lips; _brilliant_! Out of the corner of her eye Five could see a small air vent above the vending machine. Ignoring the sharp pain in her shoulder, Five gritted her teeth tightly before quickly lifting herself on top of the machine.

She had little-to-no time, any second now the person chasing her would realize she'd turned right and find her crouching there. It wouldn't take that person long to figure it out, most likely she'd left more than a few droplets of blood. Even though the bullet had only grazed her shoulder, it would need treatment. _After she got away._

Five's fingers flew through her hair as she yanked out a bobby pin, a few strands of brown hair caught on the clasps as she ripped it out. Flipping it expertly in her fingers, Five jimmied the clip into the screw head of the bottom corner, her hands turning quickly. Now this, she could do. It took less than a minute for her to unscrew and remove the vent covering. Finally, something followed the scenarios; air vents were her thing. They were always popping up in missions. Spying, entering, and escaping about 75% of the time this required some vent activity.

Although she wasn't petite by any means, (an issue Five herself had suggested the lab fix when they create Six) the girl was thin, and agile enough to make it work. This was a preferable turn of events.  
Moving forward, Five pushed back the pain as her shoulder brushed up against the dusty vent walls. Her body scrunching close together as she carefully felt in front of herself, making sure it didn't drop off. She didn't intend to escape only to fall to her death that would be a little too ironic for her taste. Sucking in a deep breath to calm her nerves she started to move deeper into the shaft. Five only made it a few feet before a sudden sharp tugging on her left ankle caused her to lose her balance.

Five felt the air leave her lungs as her stomach hit the bottom of the metal vent with a loud bang. The hand wrapped around her ankle tried to pull her back outside of the vent. Letting out a grunt of pain Five dug her elbows into the side of the vent, ignoring the violent flashes of pain shooting from her shoulder. Instead she concentrated on holding her ground, for the briefest of moments as she turned her head to see who she was against.

Scrunching up her eyes she was able to make out that the person was wearing a deep blue bodysuit—the one she'd ran into earlier in the hallway. He was struggling to grab for her, only half way into the vent. He was too big to fit, and Five could tell he would not be able to squeeze in much farther than where he was at now.

"Let **go!"** She demanded with grinded teeth almost jumping at the echo which radiated down the vents. Her body tugging violently against his hold. There was only silence from the boy for a moment before his own words echoed towards her, "You… Talk?" he asked as if this surprised him, only angering Five even more. "Do you _Listen?_ I said to let go," she hissed, at first she'd been afraid, but now she was just angry. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. She wanted to be left alone in her tube, not bothered by people who shouldn't even be at the lab in the first place.

Five didn't like the way the rage felt on her tongue, hot and bothered, and not natural. Yet, the rude words had come out anyways. The question crossed her mind if it was still rude to mock people even when they were attacking her… For now she put it away instead focusing on buckling her elbows deeper into the shaft, ignoring the white dots which started to appear in her vision. She was losing too much blood, she needed to rest, not fight this blue guy.

"You're hurt, I saw your shoulder in the hallway, let me help- we're the good guys, trust me Chica," he offered patiently, as if speaking to a child.

"Help?" Five whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Yes, help! My teammates are taking down Ivy and Harley now, it's going to be okay, but first we need to get out of here, come on," He said, loosening his grip on Five's ankle long enough for her to quickly break his hold, her foot smashing into his face sending the blue boy backwards, and out of reach.

"Liberate yourself from that, I'm just fine here thank you very much!" She screamed for the first time, losing the last of her control. _She didn't want to get out of here._ Five knew he was talking about the air vent, but all things considered, the kick still felt pretty good.

Ignoring the sounds from behind her, Five pushed forward her body awkwardly pulling itself along the metal bottom. Her brain felt like smoke as she moved, exhausted she made her way around a corner, mentally mapping her way as she went. "I'll be fine," she assured herself as she pushed on; she didn't quite believe her words.

Coming to an end Five rested against the inside of the ventcover, closing her eyes for a moment she allowed her heart pace to slow down and her fingers to brush over her throbbing shoulder. She could feel the slick texture of blood, and a sharp stab of pain as she felt the wound. It was still bleeding ever-so-slightly. She'd need stitches. Not many, but at least two or three. Swallowing back pain Five knew she would have to move, she didn't have time to rest, safety first, and then she would have to find a medical lab… One of them would have what she would need to patch herself up. First-thing-first though, she would need to get out of the vent.

In a simulation she would have something which would help her open vents from the inside. Something quiet and flashy… In real life she had her good shoulder. It was loud, ramming the metal against her flesh, and painful but it got the job done nonetheless.

It only took a few minutes for the metal vent lid to clatter against the floor, both shoulders now radiating pain. Breathing heavily, Five started to pull herself out of the vent her arms felt like heavy weights buckling when she applied pressure to them, causing her to tumble out of the vent more than land gracefully which was her intent.

Laying sprawled out on the ground, Five's chest heaved, up and down, over and over as she heard the sound of her rapid pulse blaring in her ears. "This is too much work," she moaned, rolling over after she caught her breath. "We need more cardio training," she huffed in denial. As if when she got away things would go back to the way they were before.

"I think your problem's stealth," sounded a voice to the right causing Five to jump, only catching a glimpse of the domino masked boy in red before his staff collided with the back of her head and everything went black. She hadn't even known he was there.


	4. The Interrogation

Five felt like a wool sock had been shoved down her throat and a hammer had been taken to the back of her head. A disorienting nausea filled the clone as she tried to process the scattered thoughts from the back of her pounding mind. Her heart beat thumped loudly in her chest. Swallowing, Five let out a slight groan, her cheek pressed annoyingly against a cool surface.

She didn't need to open her eyes to know she wasn't in the pod. The twitch of her back muscles and the awkward positioning of her body made that crystal-clear. On the plus side, Five did note she wasn't dead yet- not dying was always a bonus. On the other hand, if she was dead she also wouldn't be handcuffed to a table and a dark metal brace around her neck.

Five knew her genes weren't encrypted with superstrength but she pulled roughly on the metal chains nonetheless. Her hands frantically trying to reach for the metal surrounding her throat, but to no prevail. It was annoyingly out of grasp, and as the realization of her situation hit her, Five found herself jerking upwards forgetting about her shackled wrists as she inspected the room for possible threats. Five's eyes soaked in her environment with predatory speed.

The room was all white, like her lab had once been; white walls, white floor, white ceiling, white chairs, and white desk. The only color in her vision was from the whipping of her now loose brown hair as she turned her head from side to side. Her wrists dug angrily into the metal of the handcuffs that attached each wrist to a section of the nailed-down desk.

Having control over plants was useless inside, having control over pheromones was pointless in an empty room. If she got out of this alive, Five fully intended recommending superstrength, or laser vision to the doctors. It was quite ridiculous, what was the point of having powers if she didn't have the opportunity to use them? This was the ultimate opportunity to display her worth in a real life situation, and she couldn't even escape from a locked room.

There wasn't even a solemn potted plant most rooms had to appear friendly before the psychotic interrogators ripped you apart. At least a plant would give her a means of escape. Preferably a cactus, those things were very useful, better than air vents. Five considered for a moment that perhaps air vents weren't her thing. Simulations were far more appealing. Maybe simulated cactus were the same way?

Letting out a deep breath, Five acknowledged the fact that she might never see a cactus in real life, in fact, she might not see a lot of things in real life. If it wasn't because she was most likely going to die, she wouldn't be too upset about that, the scenarios were adventurous enough for her. This was dangerous. The outside world was full of problematic things that she did not enjoy. Like pain, pain downright sucked. This whole day-(night?) trip to who-knew where totally 100% sucked. Big time.

Looking around quietly Five still hadn't said a word, even though the girl knew she was being watched. The floor-to-ceiling mirror against the right wall wasn't just for decoration; it never was. She was still trying to piece together the situation she was in. Ivy and the clown did not seem the type to capture people. The blood coated walls from the G-Gnomes had shown how they thought about prisoners.

The boys were an unknown factor, it was improbable that two separate groups would attack the same place at the same time. Five doubted that there was a sign in front of the lab that shouted the hidden treasures on her level, (of course having never gone outside, she wasn't too sure on that one) but still, it seemed unlikely.

Yet, here she was, chained to a desk in some unknown hiding place. Five had no idea if she was still on Cadmus property. It was strange, she'd never thought about leaving before. She was born in the lab, she assumed she would be terminated there as well after she performed her duty. As strange as it may sound, that was alright with her. Thinking was tiring and she was not proficient in doing what was asked of her. Five had no energy for the work that her scientists asked of her, the jobs she was assigned in simulations itched at her, and while she was loyal to her purpose of helping those who'd created her, she did not feel particularly motivated when it came to finishing her job. Simulation was the farthest she'd gone from her level, the realization that she could be halfway around the world, was frightening and at the same time… _Exciting?_

**No,** exciting wasn't the correct word, that obviously was just a jumbled thought from the head wound. The one she'd gotten from the boy with the staff when he'd almost knocked her head off. This was a serious situation and not the time for excitement, only logic. Logical people survived after all.

At the same time Five couldn't help but notice that there was nothing logical about this experience. In her short time interacting with the real world she was realizing nothing in life was as logical as the scenarios promised it to be. In all accounts she should be dead. If you failed you died. It was simple, like 1+1=2, except more strangulation. The boy should have killed her, or brought her to Ivy to be tortured- another unfortunate outcome of simulations, quite unpleasant all around really. While the migraine and handcuffs rang true to the torture theory, Five's bandaged shoulder wound did not.

It was illogical to fix up someone you planned on killing. Even more so, pointless to help someone intended to be tortured. Basically Five was confused… Confused, grateful, and _excited?_

Fear and excitement were close feelings, and as they flowed through Five's body she wondered if she was crazy to feel such things. _How were people supposed to feel in this situation? Better yet, how were clones supposed to feel?_ Her training didn't cover this, emotional response was to be limited not explored. Yet, like a nagging undertide it snipped at her pulling at her lagging mind.

There was no more running. Even if her body craved it, strapped to the table Five had no choice but to push it back. She had no more tricks up her sleeves, no bobby pins stuck in her hair, no strategic plan which would insure her safety. Even as the voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to fight, to figure out a way out, she ignored it. She was strapped to a table and out of options.

Out of options and out of energy. Even if she did escape the probability she was somewhere in the lab was near to zero. So instead of causing a scene Five did her best to appear calm, even with the waterfall of emotion bubbling behind her eyes. Straightening her back Five took deep breaths as she stared quietly at the door waiting for it to open and the people who were watching her from behind the window to appear.

It took what seemed like an eternity for the door to open. At first Five wondered if she was imagining the creaking of the metal door as it took almost an entire minute for the large white structure to open and show the unexpected frame of the girl behind it. The girl was physically only a few years older than Five appeared herself, the clone was curious as she had not been with the boys at Cadmus. This girl had reddish-brown hair, and a soft look about her. Unlike the harsh expressions of the other women, the pity displayed upon her face as she entered the room seemed genuine enough. Unlike the cynical face of the boy who followed her.

His scowl almost as familiar as the red 'S' printed across his black T-shirt. Five wished the girl had come alone, girls were usually more sympathetic, and did not typically require any powers to manipulate. So Five kept a weary gaze upon the guy who was out of range, even with her charms.

His back pressed against the far wall lazily, as if guard duty was the last thing he wanted to do. The 'S' on his shirt was annoyingly familiar, yet she could not place it, some studies stuck better than others, and this symbol was obviously from one she could have cared less about.

"I am sorry about the chains, but you attacked my friend," the redhead explained her pale hands motioning to the cuffs around Five's wrists. Her voice soft upon the air, making Five realize how tired she really was. She didn't answer her, there was nothing to say to that. Five knew she was apologizing, but the idea of acknowledging understanding for her current state seemed wrong. She was chained to a table and not in her pod, it was not her fault. Most likely it was theirs.

"FYI, there's an inhibitor collar around your neck. We may not know who you are yet, but shock someone hard enough and it doesn't matter what you can do. So I wouldn't suggest trying anything," the boy threatened his voice coming out gruff as he flipped a small remote in his hands.

"Con-_Superboy,_ a little delicacy please," The girl laughed awkwardly, rubbing her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

The girl did not seem to notice Five's silence as she pulled a chair out from across the table, her body perching lightly upon the seat as if she weighed nothing at all. "Do you know why you are here?" The girl asked carefully as if speaking to a child, Five was no child. At the same time she couldn't answer, she didn't know why she was there, she didn't feel like she knew anything.

Five's silence didn't seem to faze the girl, another question ringing out as quickly as the first. "What are you?" Five still refused to answer her, "Who are you?" the girl tried again in vein, the smooth white desk top suddenly became shockingly interesting as Five stared blankly at its surface. "What do they call you? Do you have a name?" The girl asked again, this time her words dug deep, startling the clone for a moment, it was almost like… "Your name is Five? Like the number?" The girl answered, causing Five to jerk up, her eyes popping as she stared at the girl for a long moment.

"That's a number, not a name," The boy protested as if the idea of Five's name was infuriating to him on some personal level. Deep down, this amused Five, but she was more troubled by the fact that the girl had figured this out on her own. A half-baked word rose to the surface before she could stop it, "H-How?" the stutter left her lips before she could control the anxious pitch in her voice.

"They call me Miss Martian, I'm Martian Manhunter's niece, do you know who he is? Do you know who the Justice League is?" Miss Martian probed, causing panic to slice through Five's system as the girl's pale skin shifted into a dark green shade.

"I-I do not understand," Five started, her face pinching into a pained expression. "The Justice League, the world's greatest heroes," Miss Martian started only for Five to shake her head, "No, I know what the Justice League is, it's just... you're green?" Five asked staring shocked at the green skinned girl with slight wonder. She'd never seen a Martian in a simulation before let alone real life. Her classes had hardly discussed them, well- besides on how to kill one, but as it wasn't too complicated she didn't need to spend much time on it.

"Yes, I'm green, but it's more important that you tell me what you know of the Justice League…" Miss Martian asked, her questions irritatingly serious, it was obvious the girl was wanting information from her. The real question was what would happen to Five once she got it?

"First, why did they make you? What are you programmed to do?" Superboy probed dismissing Miss Martian's question. Five's eyes shot into a glare as she looked back at him. "You are rude," She shot out with venom her face turning deadly serious in an instant, "Social pleasantries must be difficult for you," she observed, amused with his twitch of agitation.

_"Listen you-"_ Superboy started only to be cut off by a frantic Miss Martian, "Superboy! Remember what we talked about," the girl hinted now faking a calm exterior. This obviously was not what she had planned the conversation to go as. Five could work with that, distraction would buy her more time; for what, she didn't know yet.

"Are all Martians green?" She started asking her own questions as she noticed the girl's nose crinkle with annoyance as if the question stung. "Why do you keep asking about the Justice League, I am a clone, shouldn't you know more about them than I do? You said you were related to Martian Manhunter, couldn't he answer your questions? Can he read minds too, or is that just something you do?" Five rambled throwing back questions quickly to the girl. In reality she knew the answer to the questions already. They were generic but confused Miss Martian enough that she didn't seem to catch on at first that Five was leading her on.

"Uh, no.. Some are white, but um…" Miss Martian paused looking back at the boy long enough to show that she was stuck. Stuck on what Five didn't know.

It didn't take a genius to figure out they were communicating, or at least she was reading his thoughts. "We need to get back on track, Who are you?" Miss Martian asked now, her voice straining as she tried to slide back into Five's brain.

Swallowing, Five could feel her tugging at the edges of her mind, sliding under her defenses like a warm knife through butter. "I'm Five, that's all," She sputtered shaking her head as if that would get the girl out of her mind. "Don't do that!" Five growled suddenly jumping out of her chair, a gasp escaping from her throat as an electrical charge surged down her body. Five's muscles contracted violently for a moment as she felt the small shock travel down her body, jerking her awkwardly in multiple directions. Her wrists straining as they were still connected to the desk. Dropping to her knees Five pressed her forehead against the edge of the desk her arms still laying over the top as she caught her breath. Her chest pounded as she pulled in air, a dirty look slid over to the boy and his evil remote.

"She wasn't going to do anything," Miss Martian sighed seeming to be as annoyed as Five with Superboy, "No risks to the team," he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Five doubted he'd be so calm if it was his neck in the collar.

"That's not fair, I thought you of all people would be more supportive," Miss Martian added in her soft voice causing his body to relax at least a fraction of a second before a glare was shot Five's way.

"This is different, we already lost… She acted like a criminal so I treated her like one," "Critical- Super, totally hypocritical," offered a random voice out of the doorway, causing all three of the heads to turn with mild surprise, and a dose of agitation on Superboy's part.

"Taking a vacation requires taking a vacation, Nightwing," Superboy grumbled like a child caught doing something he shouldn't have. "When the Bat calls you answer," The guy in dark sunglasses started. With a nod in her direction as he walked into the room. Five's head just span. "Who are you people?" She asked out of exasperation. Her head resting against the cool desk surface as she tried to pull herself back into her chair.

"Just a few members of the Young Justice League of America," Nightwing said stepping farther into the room. "T-The Sidekicks?" Five's head tilted to the side, their appearances clicking suddenly in her mind. She had been taught about various heroes to help with her simulations, but besides that she hadn't paid any particular attention. It hadn't interested her. Had she known this would happen, she might have paid more attention in class. Or at least understood why the word was treated with such apprehension, "We aren't sidekicks," hissed Superboy. Five started to wonder if he was always so moody.

"Yes, because I doubt if Superman was running the show I would have been fried," Five spat at him. "American way and all that stuff right?" She accused becoming surprisingly bold for her taste, but she definitely did not like this boy. "Last time I checked you were made in a lab, so you're not an American," he shot back just as quickly, breaking the distance quickly, as if he would plow her over, "Dude, last time I checked so were you," the boy in sunglasses reprimanded Superboy without hesitation, "She doesn't even have a name," Superboy argued, as if that made Five less of a person than he was, "I told you my name is Five," She explained again to the thickheaded boy, "Five is a number not a name," "Neither is Superboy," she retorted.

"Will you both shut up?!" Sunglasses yelled stopping both fighting clones in their tracks. Silence filled the room as Five realized how dangerous her arguing might have been. She wasn't safe, arguing with the person holding the weapon was not wise. At the same time though, it was difficult not to. That's when it clicked, "Lab… Wait? You're Kr, oh my gosh, that _is_ really hypocritical!" Five started in new outrage.

Miss Martian's head hit the table with an exasperated groan, "And here we go again," she huffed arms raised in the air for emphasis.

"As much as it would be aster to talk about the hypocrisy of it all right now, I thought I would tell you why I came?" Nightwing said with an amused smirk in his teammate's direction.

"Oh so there was a reason, besides mocking me?" Superboy asked sarcastically towards his friend.  
"The batcave got a match on the DNA test," He said with a shrug, "Robin had P.E. soo.. I offered to bring you the Springer-like news," he chuckled for a moment before handing the sheet to Superboy, "We sent it out an hour ago," Superboy rebuffed as he accepted the sheets, reading them silently to himself, "You did hear me say the word _batcave,_ right?"

"Wait you mean Maury? Maury does the paternity tests," Miss Martian smiled softly correcting Nightwing.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Five asked with disbelief for a moment, completely confused. For one thing she had no clue who Maury or Springer was. She didn't have a clue what was going on. It just wasn't right. This wasn't what should have happened.

"What part of superheroes don't you understand? If I was going to kill you I would've already, but don't cross out Belle Reve," Superboy snapped his eyes jumping back to Nightwing, "Did you read this?" He asked quickly before crossing the room, passing the sheet to an awaiting Miss Martian.

From the look on her face she'd already read his mind, but continued to scan the document anyways.  
"Batman briefed me on the way out," Nightwing shrugged, with a small smirk on his lips. "Batman, I've actually heard of him, he's a real hero right? Why isn't _he_ here?" Five demanded suddenly, the gears in her mind turning. "We're real heroes, we save people too," Superboy argued, Five could see his shoulders tighten once again. He was interesting, her mind processed the fact that he was the same as she was. Although he was Kryptonian, they both had Cadmus in common. Five watched carefully as he pulled out the chair next to Miss Martian, spinning it around so his arms could rest against the tall back as he sat.

"Do I look _saved_ to you?" she questioned holding up her shackled wrists, annoyance clearly presented in her voice.

"You did not play well with others," Nightwing offered breaking into the glaring match between the two clones.

"My objective was not to play well with others," Five corrected letting out a frustrated sigh as she collapsed back into her chair, eyes rolling with irritation towards the ceiling. This was going nowhere, they did not understand her. Kr, should've been able to recognize her thought process, he was like her once. Now he was as clueless as other two.

"What was your objective then?" Nightwing asked with less force surprising Five, as she was expecting another rough tongued question. It was obvious that all three of them were there to confuse her, their changing personalities and comments directed to make her more forthcoming. She was warned about this, they were after information. The only difference between this setting and torture was pain, yet because the question was not too private Five had no problem answering it.

"Survival," she said simply looking back towards them, they were silent for a moment. For some unknown reason, the silence bothered Five.

"So they were trying to kill you?" Miss Martian asked breaking the silence, which Five was strangely grateful for.

"I don't know, not at first I think, Ivy and the clown, they wanted to… oh how did she put it? _Liberate me?_ Or something, she was angry they stole something from her," Five answered truthfully, now leaning over the desk, her hands rubbed her temples with exasperation.  
"You mean they stole you, or the DNA they created you from, right?" Nightwing clarified, "Obviously, they were crazy though, and I wasn't going with them. So I turned down her offer," "You mean, you broke her arm and ran away," Superboy corrected. "Did you see the scientist, the G-Gnomes? My options were limited, plus incapacitating Ivy enhanced my probability of successfully escaping," "how exactly did you do that?" Nightwing interjected again.

"I told her what she wanted to hear, it was logical," "like you did to Blue Beetle in the airshaft," Superboy accused, "Yes. I calculated it was unlikely two different groups both broke into the facility," "So that justifies attacking us first?" "Yes. He's perfectly fine though, I didn't need to inflict permanent damage." "Because we weren't attacking you," "No, his armor was too bulky for him to follow me, statisti-" "You're a clone not a robot, leave statistics and probabilities out of it," Superboy complained suddenly.

"What he means to say is you have options," Miss Martian intercepted, "Options?" Five whispered, the word rolling around in her brain. "Like going back?" she asked hopefully. "Back? You want to go back!" Superboy yelled in surprise, the table shaking as his combat boot made contact with the leg.

"Superboy," Miss Martian hissed, her eyes turning sharp for the briefest of seconds. "It's less stressful, and I'm not handcuffed to a table," "No, you're just frozen in a pod," "I want to go back, I haven't done anything to warrant this treatment." Five demanded her voice raising an octave.

"No, she hasn't," Five's head flew up, as a gruff voice sounded from the door. "What is it with you guys? Does everyone do that?! It's called knocking, you know letting people know you are in a room before scaring them!" She yelled a sob escaping her throat as a man in all black entered the room. "Batman, I thought you were busy," Nightwing grimaced, as if he wasn't expecting the hero.

"Checking our ground with Amanda Waller," He stated crossing his arms across his chest as if surveying the situation. "I just got off the phone with her," he continued before reaching for his utility belt. An uneasy feeling filled her stomach as she watched him move. This was the Superhero she'd been asking for only minutes before, now though, now Five wasn't sure. It was one thing to throw a biting remark Superboy's way, he wasn't horribly scary, but this guy was. "You spoke to Waller?" Five asked tentatively, wondering what object the hero held in his hands. Five knew he was named a hero, but there were other more questionable allegations Five had heard about in her class. Things that Five wondered were true as Batman stepped closer than she would have preferred. His silence was not comforting. "What are you doing?" She asked apprehensively, as the dark dressed man grabbed for her wrist. "Removing the cuffs and collar, unless you'd like to keep them?" He questioned a serious look still upon his face. Five couldn't tell if he was joking. "No I would not," she finally laughed uneasily.


	5. Dr Pepper and Dreadlocks

_"Toxicodendron Radicans,"_ the man in black offered up, his voice sounding deeper than the sea. "Poison Ivy," Five answered, wondering if his words were a question or a statement; either way she replied.

A clock ticked away above the door reminding her of the time she was wasting here. Not that she had anywhere to go. That was what the man in black, _the Batman,_ had told her. Five questioned the reasoning inside his head. Unbinding someone right before delivering a devastating blow of news did not sound productive.

Cadmus did a lot of things- wasting money on projects which cost more than they were worth wasn't one of them. Over the last hour the information had sunk in. The facility didn't want her back. Ivy's attack had killed the last seeds of hope in project Bryony literally. The lead scientists dead and millions in damages were just a few of the problems arising in the aftermath of the disaster. At first Five hadn't believed what the so-called-hero had said. Her purpose was Cadmus. To no longer be wanted was unthinkable. Yet, with one phone call to Amanda Waller, it was clear he was speaking the truth. Five's project was cut and she had nowhere to go.

Amanda had been clear and to the point, as always, Five knew to trust her words, she was in charge. The clone had met her only three times, but the impression she left was absolute. If Amanda Waller said she was cut, Five could do nothing but believe her.

The girl's hand wiped sweat from her clammy forehead. Her breath hitched with each passing question. The two boys had left long ago, now only the man in black and Miss Martian remained. Five doubted the girl was there to comfort her, more like act as her human lie detector.

A feeling of panic filled Five as she stared intently at the drink in front of her, the soda can cool to the touch as she grasped it firmly between her hands. The panic was different than the one she'd felt in the lab. This fear was the fear of existence. Miss Martian's words ringing in her head: she had options. She couldn't go back to the lab, they didn't want her. The world felt suddenly endless. It was like she could go anywhere and yet at the same time go nowhere. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to belong, and at the same time she was being pushed out into a vast world she'd never hoped to see. It was simply terrifying, and but at the same time… _Enthralling,_ all at once.

"So, what happens now?" Five asked staring down at her drink again, her eyes not reaching up, the mask he wore was slightly frightening.

"Miss Martian will take you to your room," Batman answered without falter, causing Five's head to whip up.

"My room? I don't understand." She sputtered, bafflement falling upon her face.

"Ivy and Harley escaped, and until they are caught the safest place for you is here," He said with reason, Five nodded with understanding, she wouldn't want to risk this man's wrath she doubted any woman dressed as a clown would have the courage to. "So you'll be here?" She asked biting her lip anxiety rising along her backbone as his silence penetrated her hope. "No, this is not my base; this is where the Team works." He answered truthfully, "The Team? You mean the sidekicks; I want to go with you! You didn't see those women they're crazy," Five gushed suddenly. "The sidekicks are the ones who saved you, they risked their lives for you, remember that," The man suddenly growled causing Five's complaints to become silent suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry, this is a lot to process," Five whispered blowing a strand of her brown bangs from her eyes.

Five watched carefully, her eyes devouring his movements. How far had she pushed? Memories of the blood smeared walls filled her mind. Some help was better than none at all; even if it was the help of sidekicks.

A deep sigh erupted from his throat, it rattled the clone. Were all heroes this frightening? While he was offering her help, Five wasn't quite sure he wanted to. "It's fine, do you have any more questions?" He asked his fingers laced together as he leaned over the table. For a moment Five wondered if this was a test, if he was purposely trying to intimidate her. She did her best not to falter, "What happens when you catch them?" She asked blankly, "What do you think should happen to them?" He questioned eyes flashing to Miss Martian in silent communication. She would be listing in on this one, Five found it best to answer truthfully, "I-I think... That is the decision of your legal system," "You mean _our_ legal system, it is yours as well," he countered, "I'm not used to that idea yet, it's hard to think past what I was taught," Five admitted shaking her head as if it would shake away the fuzziness.

"In time it will be easier," Miss Martian spoke, her soft voice cutting through the tension. Five was startled as she felt the girl pat her hand in a comforting way.

"In time… What happens to me when you catch them?" Five asked with apprehension.

"That depends on how you spend your time here, what you decide," Batman stated frankly- unclasping his fingers before grasping the edge of the table.

"When the time comes, if you do your part we can set you up with a new identity, a safe place to stay. S.T.A.R. Labs might also be interested in you if you'd like to go back to that setting… _Or_…" The man in black paused, he was trying to peak her interest, and Five bit. "Or?" She asked slightly annoyed with his answer, "Time will tell maybe another option will present itself. Until then, consider this base your home. I'd warn you about trying to go-it alone, but if you think you're better off without our help; I can show you to the door." Miss Martian's brows raised at the last part of his statement but if she was surprised, she said nothing to show it.

It was like the hallway all over again, _should she go?_ Why did she still want to run? She was safe here… Well, safe enough.

"I-I'll stay," she consented. "Good, Miss Martian will takeover, I'm needed at the Watch Tower," the dark hooded man stated in his gruff, deep voice.

"Oh," Five was hesitant as she watched him get up from the table before leaving the room. "Some of the guys are getting your room ready, we have normal spare rooms, don't get me wrong, but we thought you'd be more comfortable in the greenhouse." Miss Martian explained as she started to usher Five out of the room and into the hallway.

Batman nowhere in sight, there one moment and gone the next. Robin, Nightwing, Batman – they moved like fog through the air. It amazed Five, she wanted to know that trick worked.

"The whole base is subterranean except for the first floor and yard of course," Miss Martian explained as she walked down the white hallway which reminded Five of the labs she'd just left. Five felt a pain her chest, was this what they called homesickness? She didn't have time to dwell on the emotion as the green girl pushed on.

"The first floor is where the supercomputer and the boom tubes are, you know what Boom Tubes are right?" "an extra dimensional point-to-point travel portal opened by a mother box," Five explained without emotion.

"Hello Megan, supercomputer educated!" The alien laughed tapping her forehead with her palm. "Who's Megan?" Five asked in confusion as she followed Miss Martian down the hallway, "I am, that's my name, like Five's yours, Miss Martian's only my superhero name," She explained with a chuckle, "Five isn't a name," Superboy countered stepping out from around the corner, as if he'd been waiting for them. Five didn't put it past him.

"It's the only one I have," She stated plainly, surprised to feel embarrassment at that truth.

"I thought you were practicing with Aqualad, Conner?" Megan smiled as if using his name was a small victory. The jerk of his lip told Five he hadn't planned on being so forthcoming with his _real_ name.

"We finished," he muttered not saying anymore only following behind the two like a brooding puppy. "We're currently on the bottom-most floor; the generator, holding cells and other boring stuff are down here, only original members have access to the floor, that and a few leaguers. We call this bad girl Bertha," Megan explained, entering an almost empty room Five saw _it._ The box or at least that was the closest word she could use to explain the structure she saw; a clear plexiglass box which went from floor to ceiling. The box was placed at, closer inspection, what appeared to be a junction of four hallways, all ending at the large see-through box. The ground below the box was made out of black marble while the hallway floors themselves were made up of white concrete.

Five watched with fascination as Megan approached the box. Her fingers brushing the surface lightly brought the object to life. "Recognized Miss Martian," the box stated loudly the once clear wall retracted into a slot in the floor, Five wanted to ogle but Conner herded her onto the black marble before she could protest. "It's an elevator, connected to every floor. It goes up, it goes down; your room is on the second floor, our rooms are on the third floor." Megan explained pointing between Conner and herself.

Five understood the concept of Boom Tubes, she didn't get why Megan assumed she had no working knowledge of what way elevators went. She nodded nonetheless. The girl was nice to her, being picky was pointless.

Staring straight up Five could make out the different floors connected to the elevator. "The walls are sturdy?" She asked as the part of the wall that had fallen to let them into the box rose back into place. Conner only let out a grunt as he leaned against the farthest wall. It was strange, out of the corner of her eye she might have sworn he was leaning on nothing but air. "Depending on the floor you go to certain walls will open, but only after you stop. Totally safe," Megan reassured, her hands pressing upon the now lighted up panel that had appeared once the wall had closed.

Even though she knew it would move, Five couldn't help but flinch as the box jerked to life, rising up moderately fast. Five's eyes devouring the glimpses of the floors as they rose. There weren't as many floors as Five had first thought, but the flashing colors and shapes that passed by still astounded her.

Five's knees felt wobbly as they came to a stop, she had to suppress the instinctual desire to latch onto Conner's shoulder to steady herself. Instead she pressed a sweaty palm against the glass wall. Free falling sounded more pleasant than the snarky grin Five could imagine on his face.

Looking around she was surprised. The floors which they had passed on the elevator before had been empty. This one was buzzing with life. The elevator had taken them to the center of a large room filled with overstuffed couches, fuzzy carpeting, and teenagers.

Everyone of them dressed in strange and elaborate costumes. The bright colors nauseating, as realization sunk in. There were people here; lots of people. The lab had plenty of scientists and G-Gnomes but this was different. Five suddenly felt apprehension. Perhaps she _would_ have felt more comfortable going-it alone.

She took in a deep breath as the wall slid down into the floor, the sounds of laughter reaching her ears, as the many voices continued on. The sudden stimulation was overwhelming and more than a little scary.

"Are you coming?" Megan asked with a laugh as she beckoned Five out of the box. Reluctantly with a little prodding from Conner, Five consented. Standing awkwardly at Megan's side as she explained where they were at. "The second floor is mainly just a chilling place for everyone, we're in the rec room right now. We have a few televisions, game systems, just lounging stuff really. People come here to relax after working out or a mission." She shrugged as if the room was no big deal.

Five recognized a familiar looking boy, the lightning bolt jumpsuit standing out in her mind from the lab hallways. He seemed fixated on what was happening on the television, an oddly shaped remote in his hand. Five watched as he pushed buttons feverishly. The others had their backs to them, none looking familiar as they talked on ignoring or not noticing the clone's presence. Only one girl seemed to realize they were here, only offering a cheerful wave their way before the blonde turned back to her conversations.

"The training rooms are also on this floor, cafeteria, library, and locker rooms too," Conner picked up walking quickly away, Megan and Five following after him. He was not as perky with his continuation of the tour as Megan had been, just opening random doors stating what was in there and shutting them just as quickly. Five hoped she could remember half of what he was saying.

The floor was vast, like her old one, yet different. The subterranean feel to the complex was comforting, the longer she was there the more she could feel the earth past the layers of cement and steel. Things were more than white and black here, but Five realized most people were not accustomed to being surrounded like she was, the brightly painted walls and artwork which adorned the walls must have been comforting to others. She was content with following behind Conner and Megan. Almost happy even, to have someone else calling the shots.

It was exhausting when she'd been in control, and even though Conner was annoying he was familiar in his own way. Five was surprised how easy it was to think of him as Conner and not Kr. Systematically she knew there was something not exactly right with that, but at the moment she let it slip past her mind, thinking was tiring, movement was the key. Anyways she was supposed to be paying attention to his lackluster tour.

So far the layout had been quite simple. The rec room (as Megan had called it) was across from the cafeteria, connected by a large arch, running against the wall that separated both rooms was a hallway which opened up in both directions. The right hallway contained a bathroom, simulation training room, a weights room, connected to a locker room, and at the very end a library which Five noted was moderately large. The left hallway started out similar to the right, a small bathroom was situated across from an almost empty room which contained almost nothing but gymnastic mats which Conner explained was for sparing, connected to that was a set of male and female locker rooms which he told Five ended in another training room situated around the corner.

He hadn't bothered even opening the door to the rooms, before ushering both Megan and Five out of the sparing room and back into the hallway. There was no chitchat from his side as they started down the turquoise painted hallway making their way around the corner which veered to the right.

The only sound as they moved was from Conner's combat boots scrapping against the white marble floors. Turning the corner Five stared inquisitively at the girl leaning against an open door frame. She concluded that that was the entrance to the training room Conner had mentioned moments before, and wondered what the girl was doing. Like everyone else she was dressed strangely, her costume an inky black and gray with a familiar bat shaped symbol across her chest. Although she'd been grinning initially it fell after Five saw her do a quick glance of the group, "I thought Nightwing was with you," her words not forming a question but stating facts. Even though her face was covered with a black cowl Five could tell she was disappointed.

"He left," Conner said simply as if he would quickly brush by her without thought, Megan quickly speaking up as if to add a kinder end to his statement, "You still haven't talked to him?" She asked kindly, Five wondered if she would break the distance and pat her shoulder as Megan had done to her earlier. She didn't.

"No, we've talked… You know how it is though, this solo thing has him pretty busy," the girl replied moving a black gloved hand across her chest to awkwardly grip her other forearm. Five watched as she shifted her weight from side to side. Five's eyes staring at her red hair. What was it with red hair? Ivy, Megan, and now Batgirl, all had red locks. Maybe all redheads had grandeurs ideas about crime.

"Anyways, Batman texted me, something about cloths?" she asked holding out the small plastic bag she'd been clutching in her hands. "Cloths?" Conner asked with a confused look on his face as if he hadn't been clued in on this.

"He thought I'd be about her size," she explained motioning to Five. "Oh thanks Babs, I was going to ask Cassie, but Five's taller than her don't you think?" Megan said looking back at Five as if sizing her up.

"Five?" she asked with an approving nod, "I like it," she smiled while Conner grimaced. Slinking forward she handed the plastic bag to Five. "Babs?" Five retorted a small smile pulling at her lips, there was something about this girl she instantly liked. "Batgirl, really, but everyone calls me Babs," _Babs was also short for Barbara, but Five didn't know this, and was fine with her hero name for now._ Slinking forward Babs handed the plastic bag to her.

Five blinked holding tightly to the bag she didn't look in, only looking down at her tattered suit. Blood stained, the once white fabric now looked disgusting. Some of the red was her own, but a majority of it was G-Gnome or human. The clothing ripped at certain places made her suddenly realize how horrible she looked.

"We're actually in the middle of something Babs," Conner objected. "She needs a shower, it looks like you hit her with the Bio-Ship," Batgirl argued her hands placed firmly upon her hips. "A shower sounds nice," Five agreed waiting for Conner to object more. She couldn't help but wonder if the reason why he was against it was because being clean might make her more comfortable, her happiness did not seem to be a large priority for him. A grumble escaped from Conner's throat, but he was quickly pushed aside by the three girls.

Walking through the doorway Batgirl had been leaning against Five was mildly impressed with the training room. The room was quite large and filled to the brim with different kinds of equipment, some things like the climbing rope in the corner was familiar to the clone as it had been in her own training room, while a small glowing floor plate section Five saw, an African American girl in a black and yellow costume maneuver, was new to her. Besides her group there were two other sidekicks heroes in the room.

The girl and another African American boy, while neither did more than wave Five couldn't help stare at the boy as they passed. She was not staring at the electrical currents shooting through his hands, but at his hair. She had never seen dreadlocks before. For a moment Five forgot her sensibilities, she was curious. She really wanted to touch it; she wondered how he got it to look like that, what it felt like. Stepping towards him an inch she paused, remembering where she was, and what she was supposed to be doing.

"Five?" Megan chuckled, looking with a raised brow towards the clone who only shrugged. "He's very good at that," Five lied motioning to the disks he was systematically breaking as they were shot into the air by some kind of machine.  
"Thanks," The boy answered turning around long enough to give her a smile, his eyes running down Five's body caused him to misfire his next bolt missing the disk completely as it left a scorch mark on the wall. "Watch it," Conner gripped in the boy's direction. Five could feel him staring at the blood stains.

"Sorry," he mumbled backing down as he went back to work, Five shot Conner a dirty look, 'bully,' she mouthed in his direction, "What was that?" he challenged, she was about to tell him exactly what that was when Batgirl intercepted, "She said your hair looked nice, now wait here like a good little boy while we get her cleaned up," she laughed, grabbing Five's shoulders Batgirl tried to steer her through the room towards the girl's locker room.

A sharp pain flashed through Five's body as Batgirl grabbed her injured shoulder causing her to wince out of Babs touch, if that bothered her she didn't show it. Five decided to give up on the fight with Conner, at least for the time being.


	6. Wonder

Five let out a sigh of contentment as she briskly dried her long brown hair with a fluffy towel. The shower had been long overdue in her opinion. "We'll get you some of your own clothes soon," Megan laughed as Five pulled on one of Conner's oversize sweatshirts, while the shorts Babs had brought fit like a glove, the T-shirt had been too tight for her comfort.

"Oh! That would be nice," Five had only one suit in the lab, and the idea of owning more than one thing was exciting. "How would we pay for it?" she asked her hopes faltering as her rational side started to pick at her feelings. The seriousness which had kept the clone alive in the lab didn't seem to have a place here. They had assured her she was safe, _well safe enough, _but it was hard for her to not worry about things and even harder to allow herself to accept help. In Five's experience things were traded for and in the back of her mind, Five wondered what the price would be when they eventually came calling. What was her safety, her comfort, worth to them?

"Technically you're a Gotham kid, and Bats has this thing assured up-ta 50k," Batgirl grinned, flipping out a small rectangular card. Even though Five had never seen a credit card before in her life she knew how they worked, for the most part. "A Gotham kid?" Five questioned her words barely a whisper as she watched Bab's face carefully. Five doubted the serious man from the interrogation room would agree with that statement. She was with the Team, yet she wasn't one of them. She certainly wasn't a Gotham kid, even if her DNA came from that city, she wasn't. She wasn't cloned from a Robin, or Batgirl, she was cloned from an enemy. How was she entitled to anything?

Five felt her stomach twist as she remembered begging him. That was what she had done wasn't it? Begged someone she didn't know, someone who had no ties to her, for safety. Perhaps that's why he'd left her here, because she didn't belong in Gotham? Dumping Project Cadmus' trash onto the sidekicks. Did they even want her here? Conner surely didn't. Everything he'd done so far made it clear if he was truly in charge she'd be out on the streets.

Babs and Megan seemed nice enough, but Five had the feeling they were nice to everyone. For a second Five envied Megan's powers, being able to read minds would have made it so much easier to figure out her moves. Instead she was stuck with practically useless things; useless for a good guy at least. Pheromones were tricky but had their perks when she was lucky, while on the other hand her poison was impossible, scary even, so she never used it, she never wanted to use it. She didn't even want to get started on the problems of nature control in a subterranean concrete box. For a brief moment Five wondered if she wasn't meant to belong here, maybe Ivy had been right.

"Listen, some of the greatest heroes come from the darkest places, you aren't your parents." Megan reassured giving Five a pat on the arm. She obviously had read her mind; this time Five didn't even register it. "I was born in a pod I don't have parents," she stated dryly hiding the thoughts she perceived weak behind a mask of indifference before handing the towel she'd used to dry her hair over to Megan. She was more embarrassed than angry Megan had heard her thoughts. Her mood dampened as she pushed open the locker room door heading back into the training room.

The girl who'd been using the glowing floor plates was no longer practicing, but the boy from earlier was still going at the flying disks. Conner was also there, of course he was, his scowl forever stitched into his strong jaw line, as he waited to no doubt, chew into the other clone again. Leaning against the wall he seemed to be watching the boy practice. Five wondered if that was his natural position, he was always leaning against something. He was a big guy though, she wondered if he was top heavy at all. Maybe that was the reason he was always using something to stay upright, the very thought brought a secretive grin to her face as it crossed her mind.

Batgirl and Megan quickly followed Five out of the locker room, neither bringing up the past conversation all three stood watching the boy with the fascinating hair hit another target perfectly. The electricity erupted in colorful blasts from his fingertips, before slicing through the breakable disks with an auditory sizzle. His movements enthralling to the clone who'd rarely seen other metahuman powers in simulation, let alone real life. It went on like this for a few minutes, the silence, the watching, until a bell rang over his center and the disks stopped flying. Five rolled back on her bare heels fixated upon his movements she hadn't realized she'd practically been standing on her tippy-toes to gain a better view until the disks were no longer being flung through the air, and Five felt the awkward numbness of her toes against the cold floor. Everyone watching as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

A wicked grin formed on his lips when he turned around and saw all four of them staring, "Black Lightning's training is totally tight huh?!" He laughed rubbing the back of his head before shooting a smile Five's way. "Hey, you don't look like Superboy hit you with the Bio-Ship, anymore," he chuckled, this shocked Five, sputtering she paused, the words she'd intended to say now lost. It took a moment to realize he must have listened to them talk in the hallway.

"For your information, I'm an excellent driver!" Conner growled tipping out of his leaning position before storming to the door, "Sure you are sweety," Miss Martian validated although once he had his back to her, Megan's face said otherwise.

Five watched as Conner stomped out of the room, something she assumed he did a lot, with Megan close on his tail.

There was something Five wanted to say, but she was lost for words as she watched his reaction. Five realized she had spoken more today than in all of her 16 weeks of existence put together. It was tiring coming up with the appropriate sentence structure. The girl didn't know how these humans did it, and apparently from his childish arguments Conner didn't either. "I gotta jet, _when the Bat calls_; see you tomorrow?" Batgirl shrugged, bopping her hip as if to draw attention to the small red buzzing bat signal beeper attached to her yellow utility belt. Waving a gloved hand in Five's direction Babs slipped through the door and out of sight, not waiting for Five's socially obligated 'goodbyes'. The clone blinked in confusion as she realized Nightwing had said almost the exact same thing only a few hours before. This made Five wonder if Batman was even more demanding than Conner.

For an awkward moment Five didn't know what to do, staring between the empty doorway and the dreadlock boy who stared awaiting at her as if it was her turn to speak. Five felt relief as Conner's gruff voice sounded from the hallway, "Come on," he demanded, giving the clone the direction she craved, and the knowledge of which words to speak next. Perhaps Conner's grumpiness wasn't all bad…

"Bye," she smiled waving halfheartedly towards the boy, "Static, the name's Static," he responded causing her to pause, "Bye then... Static," she answered, "See ya later Five," he chuckled turning back to his disks.

Walking out of the room, Five could see Conner standing a few feet away. His back facing the wall which signaled the end of the hallway, his lips sealed together like the edges of an air locked box. She could feel the frustration from his gaze, but no words bubbled to the surface. Five assumed Megan had said something to stifle his bite, but she had no clue what the Martian had threatened. Five doubted anything less than the most deadly of threats could have put an end to his bluntness.

"So, the only showers on this floor are in the locker rooms, but if you remember we passed the half-bath around the corner, it might be easier to use then going through the training room," Miss Martian explained taking control of the situation again as she lightly tapped the green box on the door's touch pad, the electronic metal door groaning as it sprung to life quickly pulling itself into a hatch on the left side of the hall.

A roll of moist heat blew past Five's cheeks when she stepped towards the now open doorway. The rich smell of dirt permeated the air, making it obvious they'd reached their final stop on the tour. The room was not what she'd been expecting though. Greenhouses were supposed to be brimming with life, the one in front of her held only a small assortment of half dead plants in chipped terracotta pots. Not the futuristic wonder, the fancy door misled it to seem.

Heavy industrial lights hung from wires smothering the vegetation in unnatural light. The walls and floor of the medium sized room were constructed from rough concrete. There was no tropical paint to make the room seem more open, as there had been in the hallway. Five felt stupid for not guessing this, it's not like they could put windows in a room on the second floor of a subterranean building.

Yet, there were _real_ plants, and after a second Five was able to push away the initial disappointment. Her eyes drifted towards the ceiling, confusion present upon her face as she realized what she first assumed to be dark blue paint was in fact moving. "The headquarters is built into the cliff-side of Happy Harbor, this room was added on after the original hideout was destroyed last year, it pushes out into the ocean." Megan explained as if she was reading the clone's mind again, her hands pointing towards the rolling waves above. A deeper emotion tied into her voice than she gave away.

The building was so vast Five couldn't imagine that it was created in a year, but then again, she had been formed in less than 16 weeks. Five cringed as she looked at the suffering plants. The longer she stood in the room the stronger feelings became. It was as if the vegetation spoke to her, their individual needs nagged at the back of her mind. It was weird, like little whispers half lost upon the air. It was apparent no one else could hear them, if they did no one would dare leave the greenhouse this neglected; the shrill pained cries filled her with a nervous unease. Five swallowed back anxiety as she saw Megan glance out the door, Conner still resting against the wall one of his black combat boots the only thing in view.

Breaking the distance Megan lightly grasped one of Five's forearms, instead of with words the Martian spoke with her thoughts. _**It has been a tough year… For all of us, things were in the air and when some secrets came out after the headquarters… After Wally—we lost a founding member, a-a close friend.**_ Megan's thoughts dropped for a moment as Five saw the obvious sickness dwelling in her heart, the once happy hero now looked intently at the floor. A large almost broken breath left her throat before she reconnected their mental attachment,**_Sorry… It's still so hard to talk about him, you know like as if he could just zoom through the door at any second with that silly smile of his. We are all still mourning him, and being argumentative I think, is how Conner is dealing with the pain he's feeling. Not that he'd admit it to anyone… He wasn't good with people before, but now I think he uses his anger to push people away so he won't have to feel anything if it happens again. So please, don't take his words personal, he'll come around, eventually._**

"I-Uh," Five swallowed hard, her eyes closed as she tried to push away the growing sounds of the plants from her mind, all the while trying to process Megan's words. What was she supposed to say in this situation? Her stomach dropping as she saw flashes of blood behind her eyelids. Maybe she didn't know the G-Gnomes or the Scientists the same way this girl knew her friend but she understood what it felt to have her heart break with the raw desire that this world was really the simulation, wanting the whole thing to go away and for the past to come back.

There were no words to express this though, so instead the clone did something much stranger. Turning towards Megan, Five wrapped her arms tightly around the Martian's neck giving her a rare hug. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. The clone was happy Conner did not walk in, and was quick to pull away as the sound of laughter penetrated the air. Five realized the room connected to the other side of the medium size greenhouse was not empty. Five considered Megan's mental words may not have been because she was afraid only Conner would hear.

She could hear the sound of laughter in the adjacent room. Five's head tilted to the side as she looked through the archway at the other end of the greenhouse. Curiosity trickled into her body as she headed towards the foreign sound, and away from the low rumble of complaints coming from the plants. Her eyes flashing back with deep compassion, "It'll be alright," she said only blinking with mild surprise as Megan thanked her. She thought better then to correct the other girl as she continued forward. Five's feet practically gliding across the floor as she crossed the distance, her fingers wrapping around the rough opening which connected both rooms. The girl's head peaked around the corner, like a curious kitten tentatively checking out its environment before making a move.

This room was far smaller but much more pleasant than the greenhouse. There were no demanding plants in sight, only a far wall made up of the same glass as the ceiling. Even though the water was dark she could clearly see a few different kinds of fish swim by the completely submerged structure. She noticed nothing else, and easily forgot the sounds which had tempted her towards the room in the first place.

This was the magical room she'd expected behind the main door! Like a giant aquarium, all to herself. She had never seen anything quite like it before, there could be no simulation for that sight; obviously the sheltered girl was entirely bewitched. Her tentative thoughts lost as her long legs flew across the room, making it only two strides before tripping over an awkward folding chair which had been lying haphazardly in the middle of the room's floor. She wouldn't have noticed it at all if the cheep folded rusted metal hadn't sent her flying into the thick glass wall.

If her wounded shoulder hurt when she hit, Five didn't notice, her face pressed to the clear glass as she stared out in pure amazement at the ocean. Her fingers curling against the cool surface as she slid down the wall content with sitting Indian-style on cold concrete floor transfixed with the sight in front of her. The inky blue water swirling in front of her eyes looked like pure magic, the kind she had hardly imagined to be real.

"Cuidado Airvent Girl," the familiar accent stirred around in Five's mind like the tossing waves outside of the window. Leaning up on her knees Five pressed her palms against the glass not even turning, she felt the familiar boy approach, perhaps if she wasn't mesmerized she would have felt embarrassed about attacking him earlier?

"Have you ever seen something so wondrous?" She whispered, her eyes locked on a small fish swimming past her face, the silver scales flashing in the room's light.

Five couldn't help but stare at his reflection in the glass, the familiar voice with the unfamiliar body. She almost flinched as he plopped down inches away from her right. The bright blue suit now changed out for a pair of washed out jeans and gray hoodie. Even with the quick shift of her eyes in his direction she decided he was attractive.

At least, his features were appealing to her, or what she would assume was appealing if she found people appealing. Five wasn't attracted to people; people were attracted to Five… That was the way it worked (at least this was what she told herself). Almost all of the heroes she'd met so far were pleasant looking in their own way. This was no different.

The boy had not replied to her comment, only sat next to her and watched. She wanted to say something, but he didn't, and she wasn't sure why it bothered her. For the next second she stared at the glass and contemplated the idea that superheroes were attractive because it would make injuring or killing them more difficult. That brought another question as to why the boy wore a full bodysuit when his full lips and high cheekbones should have been on display. Rocking back on her heels Five turned towards the boy as if to ask this very question when a red and yellow blob knocked her back against the glass.

Five gritted her teeth as she found herself almost doing a 180 because of the wave of wind which hit her face, her back smacking against the glass wall as her head turned right and left anxiously. "Wha-," She blinked stopping as she noticed the yellow shoes and red legs inches from her face. Her heart beat thumped crazily in her chest.

Before she could react to the person in front of her she felt her hand ripped from her side and was shaken wildly, recognition forming on her face as the surprise wore off. "Totally crash digs huh?!" The boy laughed waving around hyperactively, Five felt whiplashed as she tried to follow his movements. A grin bubbling under the surface as she finally looked around her room. The only thing _crash_ about it was the view. The area was smaller than the room her pod had been in. Dirt clung to the grooves in the floor, even though it looked like the filthy broom in the corner had been used quite a bit. A single bed with crumpled bedding was half pushed against the far right wall, a corner pulled out had it placed at an awkward angle as if the work was only half-done. The discarded folding chair Five had tripped on and a large empty wooden crate against the cement wall, which separated the room from the greenhouse, was the only other furniture.

"Totally," she smiled shaking back, because it was still better than a pod. "My name's Bart Allen, futuristic grandson of Ba- **Oh no!** totally not crash, _mode really..._ Past heroes and secret identities." Bart let out a huff and a roll of the eyes which happened so fast Five almost missed it. "Anyways, Bart, Impulse… Technically I'm KidFlash now too. That's a super mode story, so call me Bart." The boy explained waving his hands now as he spoke, his body moving with each word. It was like he couldn't stand still; far different from Conner's almost sluggish movements. The clone opened her mouth as if to speak when he continued on, "You were totally crash! At the lab? Remember, when we were there? You, me, _Blue..._Totally crash, you bruised his ribs! Great times, Robin took it way mode though, you aren't evil, right? Right! So what's your name? Have you tried freeze-dried chicken whizees? Let me tell you totally crash!" The speedster rambled on-and-on, making Five's head spin. She found it impossible to have time to think of what to say back to the boy let alone say it.

"Hermano, give her a second, por favor," Blue laughed, Five's head turning back towards him as she watched him relax. His back leaning against the glass as his legs crossed at the ankles, an amused look upon his face.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Bart apologized plopping down onto the hard ground with a thump. Words lost on Five's breath as another voice cut into the conversation.

"Good you guys are… You've been here an hour and this is the best you can do?" Leave it to Conner to break into the conversation. Five was starting to secretly like his rudeness, especially when it saved her from her own stressed words.

"Blue's a total slacker," spouted out Bart quickly in mock seriousness, gaining a playful glare from the other boy.

"Me? Hermano, you must be joking! Seriously Conner, Bart just got here like ten seconds ago, I had to do the entire thing myself," the boy complained as he tried to redirect Conner's anger, although his voice stayed relatively calm—Blue knew there were worse punishments than being assigned to Gamma.

"Dude, it's called an Xbox break," Bart huffed shaking his head as if Blue had betrayed his greatest trust.

"You said you were getting snacks," Blue asked with a raised brow, his dark brown eyes staring with amusement up at the younger boy.

"I'm a speedster, I did both," the boy in red explained his head no longer turned in Conner's direction as he focused on the other boy. Five just watched as the boy sitting in front of her and to the right had a conversation as if neither Conner nor she were there.

"You were supposed to bring me something," Blue gruffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I did… But, WG challenged me to a rematch at Call of Duty and you know it takes a lot of energy to crash the mode," Bart justified nodding his head at hyper speed.

"Did you at least win?" the boy next to Five asked a wicked grin on his face, as he stared hopefully at his friend. The clone just wished she knew what WG and Call of Duty were.

"No... Cassie put the mode on," Bart answered the slowest Five had heard so far, his teeth gritting as if his failure to win was a big deal.

"Amazons-" Blue started only to stop midsentence, the strange silence lasted a few seconds before he continued on,_"Who knew?"_ he added answering some unheard question. "Hermano, she's not even an Amazon, guess you can't use that excuse anymore…" he laughed rubbing the back of his head, Five could see a small blush rise to the surface as he realized everyone was staring at him. The girl wondered if she'd kicked him a little harder in the head than she'd first thought.

"Are you both done yet?" Conner asked agitation apparent with his twitching eyebrow. Neither boy having the chance to defend themselves before Megan entered the room and heroically saved the day.

"Conner, Aqualad just beeped me, we're needed for briefing," the Martian interrupted as she jogged into the room, her finger pressed to a small circular earpiece while waving at her friend.

"Briefing…" He let the words fall off his lips as if he didn't believe her, until seconds later a small disk attached to his belt started to vibrate angrily; not too unlike his personality, the clone observed. "Great." His words almost spat, Five felt lucky for both boys he had to leave, for some reason she felt he would enjoy digging in.

"Just stay in the base, finish the room, Blue's in charge," Miss Martian instructed to the boys before turning to leave, only pausing at the doorway for a moment to address Five as if it was an afterthought, "Don't worry about it," she smiled softly reading the girl's now frantic thoughts about being left with the strangers. The dizzying effect of the water wearing off in her mind as rationalities kicked in.

Conner's last words weren't so kind, "don't lose her," he commanded before slipping out of the archway after the Alien. Sweaty panic turned away in Five's stomach as the proximity to the two strange boys became apparent. The one who never shut his mouth and the one she'd possibly hit too hard.


End file.
